


Old Soul

by iceprinceofbelair



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alive Champions (Legend of Zelda), Canon-Typical Violence, Child Wild (Linked Universe), Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Miscommunication, Swearing, The Champions' Ballad, Trope Subversion/Inversion, Wild (Linked Universe)-centric, free indirect discourse, gang meets wild
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28968468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceofbelair/pseuds/iceprinceofbelair
Summary: Eight heroes arrive in a new Hyrule and run into a child who bears the name of the hero. But is he really a child?-My take on a child!wild fic in which Wild is actually 8 years old but the gang think he's been deaged.Updates on Sundays.
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe)
Comments: 107
Kudos: 391





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i've been big into 'the scarred kid' by kenna_the_antenna (bangin fic, 10/10 would recommend) and thought: hey, what would happen if wild actually WAS a little kid but everybody thought he'd been deaged. i don't have a super clear idea for this story but sometimes that's best, right? all i'm sure of is that they will eventually end up at lon lon ranch because malon holds my whole heart!
> 
> anyway, i hope you enjoy and please feel free to leave whatever weird comments you like! love it? tell me why! hate it? tell me why! i'm lonely and crave validation that what i'm writing is having at least SOME effect on the world somehow.

“What is that?” Wind’s voice pipes up, drawing Twilight’s attention away from the mounted bokoblins roaming a nearby field and towards where Wind is pointing. 

Tucked in a crevice between the rocks is an odd, glowing structure that just  _ radiates  _ some weird energy Twilight has no desire to mess with. 

“I don’t know but it feels...creepy,” Hyrule says with a shudder, shifting behind Legend with a frown.

Twilight quietly agrees. If asked, he wouldn’t be able to put into words the feeling of  _ wrongness  _ that permeated the air around that thing. It’s an unthing, it shouldn’t be. He shivers. 

“We’ll have to find shelter soon,” Four says, looking ruefully up at the darkening sky. “It’s gonna rain.”

Legend huffs. “I can’t believe we haven’t come across a single settlement. Just how big is this place?”

A whirring noise has them all drawing their weapons, ready for a fight. 

“Uh, guys…” Wind says, tugging on Twilight’s sleeve to get his attention. Because the whirring noise seems to be coming from the weird structure and, not only that, the platform is teeming with tendrils of bright blue light.

“What the-”

Right in front of their eyes, the blue shards of light start to morph together into something more solid. Twilight tightens his grip on his sword, poised on the balls of his feet, ready to dodge an attack from whatever this thing turns out to be. But he’s abruptly stunned to the spot by the appearance of a blond, hylian child with scars adorning the left half of his face and disappearing down his neck under his tunic. He’s in the middle of wondering what in the world could have done this to a  _ child  _ when he notices the sword strapped across the child’s back and does a double take. It can’t be…

The sword disappears in the same tendrils of blue light before he can get a proper look.

Nobody moves. The child is staring at their band of heroes like a deer caught in the headlights. His hand makes an aborted motion towards the comically large sword on his back but he clearly decides he won’t be able to take on eight grown men armed to the teeth with weapons and magic. Smart kid.

“Uh, hi,” Sky finally says, shifting awkwardly when the boy’s piercing gaze lands squarely on him. “We, uh, we’re not going to hurt you. Right?”

Sky looks towards the rest of the group who make a show of slowly sheathing their weapons. The child keeps his assessing eyes fixed on Sky for an uncomfortably long moment before the tension seeps out of his little body and he looks away, tapping some sort of brick in his hands.

“It’s not safe here,” he says simply. “You should go.”

With these words, more strings of blue light snake briefly from the magic brick before a bow materialises in the boy’s hands. He says nothing else before he pushes past them, starting towards the mounted bokoblins with single-minded determination. 

Time recovers from the shock first and starts after the kid, the others hot on his heels.

“Hey, kid, what are you doing out here alone?” He asks.

The boy doesn’t spare him a glance, too busy eyeing up the four bokoblins on horseback a little ways ahead. Time frowns, eyes raking down the child’s body from his dirty blue tunic to his bare feet. Twilight can practically hear the questions racing through his mentor’s head. Is he an orphan? He certainly doesn’t look like he’s got anybody to look after him. Or perhaps he’s just one of those children that rolls in the nearest mud puddle as soon as their parents’ backs are turned. 

“Merchant told me there was a camp of bokoblins in these parts migrating towards the village. Asked if I’d take care of it before someone got hurt,” the boy says offhandedly, pulling an arrow from the quiver at his hip and inspecting it. He scowls. “I wish he’d told me about it before they caught themselves horses.”

Legend scoffs. “C’mon kid. There wasn’t anyone more qualified he could have asked? Maybe someone tall enough to reach the top shelf.”

The kid’s face is a thunderstorm as he glowers up at Legend, arrow nocked and ready at his side. The scars make him look older and somewhat more dangerous. Legend, for his part, doesn’t look completely convinced the kid won’t try to shoot him in annoyance.

Twilight takes a small step forward, stilling when the kid’s eyes instantly lock onto him. He schools his expression into the same patient smile he’s tried and tested on the kids in Ordon village when they’re getting themselves into mischief.

“Don’t mind him,” he says, jerking his head towards Legend. “He’s just sour because he can’t hit a barn door at ten paces.”

At this, the kid smirks and bites his lip which does nothing to hide his amusement and Twilight grins back while Legend makes an affronted noise behind him. Seeing an opening, Twilight crouches down so he’s about the same height as the boy and says, “My name’s Twilight. What’s yours?”

The kid’s nose wrinkles. “What kinda name is Twilight?”

Twilight chuckles. “Just wait until you hear what the rest of these losers are called.”

There’s another indignant uproar behind him and Twilight shoots the kid a conspiratorial wink which relaxes him a bit. If there’s one thing Twilight knows he’s good at, it’s talking to kids. They always make him feel a little closer to home. Twilight gestures around the group as he introduces them, smiling along with the kid when he makes his amusement known. 

“And that one there is Time,” Twilight finishes, gesturing towards his mentor. He leans closer to stage whisper, “he might look a little scary, but he’s actually a big softie.”

But the kid doesn’t smile or giggle like Twilight expects. Instead, he’s staring at Time with a look of distrust. 

“He looks a little...fierce,” the boy says at last and Time visibly starts, setting the kid on edge again with his sudden movement. The scowl returns to the kid’s face and he takes a step back, whatever trust Twilight had been building with him evaporating in an instant. “Look, I have a job to do. Leave me alone.”

With that, he starts stalking further up the hill, apparently looking for a better vantage point where he won’t be such an obvious target once the bokoblins realise they’re under attack. 

(Warriors feels a little sick at the sight. How does a child know something like that? What happened to this kid to make him so familiar with battle tactics?)

“Hey, kid, wait up!” Twilight calls, scrambling up after the boy who is moving surprisingly quickly on such short legs and is seemingly in no mood to entertain them any longer.

The boy powers on without so much as a glance back.

~

It’s uncomfortably quiet.

Sky shoots an awkward look at Time who is watching the pair leave with a distant look in his eye. Sky clears his throat. “Should we go after them?”

“It’s one kid,” Legend says. “I’m sure Twilight can handle it.”

Sky frowns. “I know, it’s just-” he looks up at where Twilight has fallen into step with the child and sighs. 

He doesn’t know how to express the guilt in the pit of his stomach. Is this really the future his failures have led to? A world where little kids act as hitmen for hire? Sky can’t help but wonder if the kid has a family he’s trying to protect, if his whole reason for agreeing to kill monsters is to bring home a few extra rupees to put food on the table. He wonders if the boy’s parents know where he is and what he’s doing. Or is he alone in the world, trying to fend for himself with nobody to rely on?

“I wonder what happened here,” Hyrule says softly. “Nothing but ruins and forests for miles and the first person we run into is a kid mercenary. This place is just so…”

“Empty,” Time says roughly. “It feels like we’re standing on a mass grave.”

“Cheery, thanks,” Legend grumbles, settling down with his back against a nearby tree. “We can always count on you and your endless positivity, Time.”

Sky swallows. As awful as it is, Time is right. Something terrible happened in this world. The signs of age old destruction are everywhere with ruins all around them totally reclaimed by nature. How long ago did this disaster strike? And where was the hero when the world needed him?

~

“Stop following me!” Link snaps, turning to glower at Twilight who, despite Link’s best efforts, won’t leave him alone.

Infuriatingly, Twilight just smiles gently. “Not until you tell me your name, kid.”

“I’m not a kid,” Link mutters for what must be the hundredth time. It’s more out of habit at this point; it’s not like Twilight is listening anyway. “Fine, it’s Link.”

The footsteps behind him pause and Link dares to hope Twilight might actually be holding up his end of the bargain. No such luck. The footsteps start up again after merely a few seconds and Link suppresses a sigh, stopping on the brow of the hill and readying his bow.

“Whatever it is you want, can it wait until I’m finished? It’s gonna rain soon and I don’t want to get soaked.”

“How about this,” Twilight says, sitting down on a rock next to Link’s chosen vantage point. “You let us take care of the bokoblins-”

“No,” Link cuts him off gruffly. 

Twilight still has that stupid smile on his face. “You can still tell that merchant you did it and get your money.”

That actually makes Link look up from his aim in confusion. “What money?”

It’s Twilight’s turn to look confused. “Isn’t that why you’re doing this? For money?”

“I’m doing it because he asked me to,” Link says slowly, articulating every word deliberately because he’s starting to think this guy might have an ancient screw loose. 

Twilight raises an eyebrow. “Why would he ask a kid to kill monsters?”

“I’m not a kid!” Link growls, thoroughly fed up with this. “And I really don’t have time for this. I have a job to do.”

Before Twilight has a chance to stop him - and Link suspects he probably would - Link pulls out his paraglider and jumps.

~

“What the fuck!” Legend shrieks, bolting to his feet as they watch the kid catapult himself off the edge of the damn cliff. A moment later, he catches himself like Legend has seen Sky do with his sailcloth and he’s able to swallow his heart back down into his chest. 

“Still think Twilight can handle it?” Warriors mutters.

Legend punches towards him blindly (and misses), unable to take his eyes off the kid who is  _ gliding towards the fucking bokoblins. _

“What the fuck is he doing? He’s going to get himself killed!”

Without stopping to think, Legend starts running. He’s not about to watch a kid get eaten by a bunch of bokoblins. Hylia, he  _ hates  _ this stupid Hyrule.

To Legend’s horror, the bokoblins seem to have spotted the kid in the air and two of them are taking aim at his tiny body with their bows. For a moment, Legend feels like he’s having a nightmare where he’s running as fast as he can but his destination keeps getting further away. Despite himself, he sends a quick prayer to Hylia asking that she won’t force him to watch a kid get mauled to death today.

But of course - of fucking  _ course _ \- Hylia hates him because he can only watch as the kid  _ lets go of the sailcloth in midair. _

“No!” He hears Warriors scream right behind him and suddenly becomes aware that he’s not alone on his rescue mission. The thought doesn’t bring him much comfort when he’s about to see a kid plummet to his death. 

Hylia, please don’t let this be happening. 

“Shit,” he breathes through the burning in his lungs, willing himself to go faster as though somehow he’ll be able to cover an impossible distance and catch the kid before he hits the ground. “Shit, fuck, come on!”

There’s a cacophony of inhuman squeals from up ahead and Legend almost finds himself forced to a standstill in total disbelief. 

Because the kid is fine. The kid is fighting the final bokoblin on the ground looking no worse for wear. The other three monsters are dead. 

What?

Finally -  _ finally -  _ the kid is within ten feet of him, dealing a fatal blow to the monster which collapses in a heap at his feet. He’s barely out of breath, unlike Legend who can barely see around the black spots in his vision. What he can see, however, is the arrows sticking out of the necks of the other bokoblins. Surely the kid can’t have had time to fire three arrows before he hit the ground? Maybe Twilight took them out while the kid was in the air?

Legend takes a moment to stare at the kid in front of him - safe safe safe - while he fights to catch his breath. Every inch of him wants to be furious, wants to yell and scream at the kid until he gets it into his thick head that he nearly  _ died.  _ But he can’t. He’s so damn relieved that there’s still a kid  _ to  _ yell at that the desire seeps out of him in a matter of seconds and he’s overcome by another urge. 

He doesn’t try to fight it, just drops to one knee and pulls the kid into a hug.

“Get off!” The kid grunts, squirming in that wiggly way only kids are capable of but Legend holds fast. “Let go of me!”

“Only if you promise you’re not gonna jump off another cliff the second I do,” Legend says breathlessly and the kid seems to relax a little. 

Legend pulls back and finds the kid looking sheepish, one hand coming up to rub the back of his neck. He’s looking over Legend’s shoulder at where the others are gathered, undoubtedly looking equally as relieved as he feels.

“I didn’t-” the kid starts hesitantly, looking down at the grass. “I didn’t mean to freak you out. I forget not everybody’s used to seeing me jump off high stuff. Saki still freaks out sometimes when I jump off Revali’s Landing. Sorry.”

Time steps forward and Legend feels himself tense. He feels a foreign urge to protect this random kid from the scolding he’s about to get from the old man. 

_ He’s already apologised!  _ He wants to say.  _ Don’t be too hard on him. _

It’s a strange feeling and not one he’s used to.

“We’re all very glad you’re okay but that was incredibly dangerous, kid,” Time says.

The boy bristles. “I’m not a kid!” He growls. “I’m over 100 years old but I don’t look it because of the stupid Sheikah tech.”

That seems to give Time pause. It certainly throws Legend for a loop.

“Sheikah tech?” He asks calmly.

“The Sheikah are the ones who built the shrines and towers all over Hyrule. Y’know, the blue glowy things?”

“Right,” Time says slowly. “And one of these shrines is the reason you look so young?”

“Yes!” The kid - not kid? - says with an exasperated sigh. 

“Time!” 

That’s Twilight, racing across the field to join them. Feeling much calmer about the whole situation now that he knows the kid isn’t  _ actually  _ a kid, Legend smirks. 

“Stop to smell the roses?” He calls with a cheeky grin. “Even Sky got here before you, Twi, that’s gotta sting.”

“Hey!” Sky pouts.

Twilight, however, doesn’t look amused. He looks utterly furious.

“Time,” he wheezes, pushing through the group of heroes to grab the old man’s arm. “Time!”

“Easy, Pup,” Time mutters, clutching Twilight’s upper arms firmly. “He’s fine. We’re all fine.”

Twilight shakes his head. “Hylia,” he spits. “How could she do this?”

“Do what, Pup?”

“It’s Link. He’s Link.”

Eight heads turn to look at the not-child who looks very much like he’d like to disappear into the ground. 

Legend can’t help it, he really can’t. He bursts out laughing. Even the force of Twilight’s glare doesn’t deter him. Everything about this situation is just too much; if he doesn’t laugh, he might cry. He laughs almost hysterically while Time explains the whole situation to Twilight who looks only marginally calmer knowing that the kid - Link - isn’t actually seven years old. He laughs until his stomach aches and the sky starts to drizzle rain. 

And why is he laughing? Because he can’t get the image out of his head of a 100 year old man in a child’s body facing down fucking Ganondorf and  _ winning.  _

The look on that bastard’s face must have been priceless.


	2. Chapter 2

Time isn’t sure what to make of this new Link. He seems capable enough for the most part though Time is finding it difficult to look past his appearance, not least of all because he reminds Time uncomfortably of himself. Time understands intimately the discomfort that comes with being in a body that doesn’t fit your age, being assumed older or younger than you feel and shouldering the expectations that come with those assumptions. Seeing his own dilemma from the outside, however, gives him a new perspective on everyone who treated him like a child when he kept insisting he wasn’t: it’s hard to believe a little kid when they tell you they’re a grown up.

Said grown-up-child-hero is currently leading the group towards the nearest stable which, from the way he talks about it, sounds more like an inn. Even with his little legs, Link is powering ahead of all of them, keeping a good six feet between himself and his entourage and constantly glancing nervously over his shoulder.

From the way Link behaves, Time gets the feeling this Hyrule is much wilder than he’s used to. Between keeping an eye on their group, Link’s eyes scan the treeline and take stock of every subtle movement of the forest they’re trudging alongside. If he didn’t think it’d scare the kid off, Time would definitely be carrying his sword in his hand, ready to jump into action once whatever attack Link is expecting ambushes them.

“How much further is this stable?” Warriors asks.

Link startles briefly at the sound of his voice but quickly recovers, turning so he’s walking backwards to talk to them.

“Wow, some travellers you are,” Link says with a mischievous grin. “You act like you’ve never gone weeks without seeing civilisation before.”

“Weeks?” Warriors splutters indignantly. “How big is this place?”

“Oh, it’s huge,” Link says with mock solemnity, fixing Warriors with a bright-eyed stare. “If something attacked now, nobody would hear you scream.”

Time shifts uncomfortably and is beginning to wonder if it had been a mistake to trust this new hero when the kid starts laughing. 

“Your faces!” He squeaks between childish giggles as he turns around again. “We’re only a few minutes out. Don’t get your tights in a twist.”

(“Tights?” Warriors whispers, outraged.

“Those blue things aren’t tights?” Wind asks innocently. “I just thought you liked feeling secure.”

Legend chokes.)

Ahead of them, Link’s ears twitch forward curiously. It’s subtle but noticeable all the same. Time wonders if regressing to the body of a child means he doesn’t have control over his ears the way most adult Hylians do. Interesting. It wasn’t something he’d ever noticed about his own tiny body.

Without warning, Link breaks into a sprint towards what looks to be the head of a giant horse, leaving the rest of them utterly bewildered. 

“Oh no,” Sky groans. “Are we gonna have to-”

Before Time can hear Sky’s objections, he takes off running after the kid.

(“I hope he’s not going to make a habit of this,” Sky grumbles to himself, reluctantly setting off after the others.)

~

The moment Link hears the subtle sounds of the accordion, he finds himself running towards the stable as fast as he can. As soon as the tent comes into view, Link sees a shock of bright blue feathers and grins. 

“Kass!” He shouts as he draws closer.

The music stops abruptly as Kass turns, smiling when he locks eyes with Link. Kass places his accordion carefully on the ground just in time to catch Link who launches himself at his chest with a very unheroic squeal of delight. 

“Good to see you again, young traveller,” Kass chuckles fondly, pushing Link’s scruffy blonde hair out of his face with the tips of his feathers. “It’s been quite some time since our paths last crossed.”

Link sighs happily, pushing his cheek against Kass’s feathered shoulder. “I’ve missed you.”

“If only there had been a way to prevent that,” Kass teases, setting Link down on the ground again. 

Just as Link is about to apologise for not visiting Rito Village in so long, he sees Kass’s gaze drift past his face to the field beyond and abruptly remembers that he left his newly acquired gang of weirdos behind. Oops.

“Told you it’d only take a few minutes,” he laughs as Legend, Twilight, and Time slow to a brisk walk at the stable’s surrounding fence, the others straggling along behind them.

“Y’know, if you keep running away from me I might start taking it personally,” Twilight says and Link feels a jolt of anxiety before he notices the quirk of a smile on Twilight’s lips. 

Legend is grinning ear to ear. “Leave off, Twi. I haven’t had this much fun since I met you boring sticks in the mud. At least the kid knows how to have fun.”

Despite his best efforts, Link finds himself enjoying Legend’s company. He’s even willing to overlook the hugging incident but  _ only  _ because Legend hasn’t spoken to him like he’s a little kid since then. Twilight still seems to be struggling with that. Although his words are perfectly neutral, Link knows when he’s being handled and the way Twilight speaks to him feels like he’s humouring the little kids in Kakariko.

As the last of the group arrive, Link bids Kass a hasty farewell and flops down beside Sky who has all but collapsed next to the cooking pot. 

“I hate running,” he mutters, gratefully accepting the bottle of milk Link holds out to him. “Flying’s more my thing.”

Link starts. “You can fly?” He asks incredulously, eyeing the white cape covering his back. “Like, with a paraglider?”

“Is that what you call that thing?” Sky asks absently. “You scared Legend half to death when you jumped off that cliff, you know.”

“Yeah,” Link mutters, looking down at the grass. He pulls out a few blades with anxious fingers and sets them aside. “Sorry about that. Again.”

Sky shakes his head, smiling slightly. “You should have heard the way he screamed when I used my sailcloth for the first time,” he says, tugging at the white cloth. “At least he hugged you afterwards. He punched me so hard I couldn’t feel my arm for a week.”

“You deserved it,” Legend gripes as he and Hyrule settle down across the fire. “There was a perfectly good ladder you could have used, Sky. You didn’t have to scare the crap out of me like that.”

“Catch,” Hyrule says, tossing an apple to Sky, who catches it and hands it to Link before catching another for himself. 

“Who’s turn is it to make lunch?” Legend asks around a mouthful of apple. “I don’t think I can stomach another Hyrule Special.”

Hyrule pouts. “I’m not that bad.”

“Yes you are,” Wind says cheerfully, plopping down between Hyrule and Sky. 

“You can’t cook?” Link asks, unable to keep the confusion out of his voice. “What do you eat?”

Hyrule rubs the back of his neck in a very familiar gesture. “Well, back home I usually ate at taverns and I can cook meat over a fire well enough.”

Legend snorts. “You burn it every time.”

“That’s how you know it’s done!” Hyrule exclaims, snatching Legend’s apple out of his hands and taking a bite, ignoring Legend’s squawk of protest. “Since I met these guys, we’ve been rotating cooking duty but none of us are very good.”

“Speak for yourself,” Twilight says indignantly as the others finally join them round the fire. Link scootches closer to Sky to make room.

“Twi, buddy, I hate to break it to you,” Legend says slowly, eyes glistening with amusement. “But food is supposed to taste of something.”

“At least I’ve never given you food poisoning,” Twilight shoots back.

“It was an accident! I already apologised!” Wind says with an impressive pout. “How was I supposed to know boar needs to cook longer than fish? They’re both animals!”

“Wait, hold on,” Link says, interrupting whatever retort was on the tip of Twilight’s tongue. “None of you know how to cook? Like, at all?”

All eyes are on him but, for once, Link doesn’t find the attention stifling. 

Warriors clears his throat. “Are you saying you  _ can  _ cook?”

Link can’t contain his grin. “Prepare to have your minds blown.”

~

Link’s spicy radish soup is an absolute delight. So good, in fact, that Time almost finds himself thanking Hylia for finally sending them a hero with useful life skills. Almost. Even better, the kid had the foresight to make enough for seconds. And the soft accordion music drifting through the stable grounds makes the whole experience incredibly peaceful. 

“So, just how old  _ are _ you, Link?” Hyrule asks when he’s hallway through his second bowl. 

Link shrugs. “108, I think? I’m not really sure.”

Time supposes that makes sense; you’d probably stop counting after a while.

“Looks like we have a new old man, eh?” Twilight chuckles, nudging Time in the ribs. 

“Unless you’d like to confess to being 150 years old, that is,” Legend puts in.

Time rolls his eyes but doesn’t engage.

“Does that Sheikah stuff make you age in reverse, then?” Wind asks curiously. 

Link snorts. “Yeah. There’s a deaging rune my friend Purah was messing with and she accidentally got herself stuck as a little kid even though she’s like 120,” he says. There’s a grin spreading across his face. “I read all about it in her diary. It was really funny.”

“Her diary?” Time says, raising an eyebrow. “She let you read it?”

“Well, no,” Link admits. “But she also made me collect a bunch of ancient materials and got me shot with a laser so I feel like it was a fair trade.”

Time...well, he can’t argue with that.

While Link gathers their bowls and leaves to return them to the stable, Wind lets out a hearty sigh and flops down onto his back. 

“Finally, a decent meal,” he groans, rubbing his full belly. “Thank Hylia for small miracles.”

“We’re definitely keeping him,” Warriors agrees. “Imagine - never having to eat Hyrule’s concoctions ever again.”

Hyrule, who has settled down with his head pillowed against Legend’s thigh, aims a kick at Warriors’s hip. Time smiles fondly, chest filling with happiness as he watches his group of well-fed, well-rested boys enjoying a little time to themselves. Sometimes, they spend so much of their time fighting and walking and setting up camp that it’s easy to forget small comforts like this exist. It’s a treat to see the group so relaxed. Time revels in their joy.

When Link returns, he’s quiet, slotting into his space by the fire without so much as a word. Time still isn’t quite sure what to make of him, not yet familiar enough with his face to be able to read him, but it’s hard to miss the way his entire being radiates calm. The tension he’d been holding since he first met them has melted away into soft lines and delicate shadow. He’s even unstrapped his weapons and left them just within reach. It’s a sign of trust and Time doesn’t think any of them have missed it.

Eventually, it’s Link himself who breaks the peace of the fireside atmosphere.

“You guys aren’t from around here,” he says offhandedly as he prods the dying fire with one end of a steel boomerang. When nobody immediately moves to answer him, Link huffs out a sigh. “I think I’d have heard about a gang of eight weirdos running around Hyrule. Where did you come from?”

Even Time finds his eyes drawn automatically to Sky. He’s usually the one to handle this explanation after all.

“It’s not so much  _ where  _ as  _ when,”  _ Sky says with a kind smile. “We’re all heroes of our own time. We saved our worlds just like you.”

Time feels exposed when Link’s eyes settle on him, wide and shining. “Time. You’re the Hero of Time.”

“Guilty,” Time chuckles awkwardly. “We’re all called Link so we take our names from our hero titles to make things less confusing. Do you know your hero title, Link?”

Link looks down at the fire again with a shrug. “I don’t think I have one,” he whispers and Time is hit with a wave of understanding. 

“You do,” he says firmly, resting a hand on Link’s shoulder, wincing when the boy flinches violently. “Goddess knows all of us feel unworthy of being called a hero at some point but it doesn’t mean we’re right. The sword gives us our titles and she’s never wrong, after all.”

“The sword?” Link asks, eyes drifting briefly to where the Master Sword lies on the grass by Sky’s side. “I definitely don’t have one, then. It’s never spoken to me.”

Okay, that’s...that’s new.

“Never?” Twilight asks, surprise bleeding into his voice. 

Link clenches his fists in his lap. “Never.”

There’s a moment of uneasy quiet. 

Sky pulls the sword from its scabbard, casting a beautiful blue glow across the fire. While Time has many mixed feelings about that sword, even he can’t deny it’s truly a work of art. Link, for his part, looks just as taken with the sword, eyeing it with barely disguised awe. 

“It’s-” his voice catches and he clears his throat, a light flush growing on his cheeks. “It looks so...new.”

“It is,” Sky says, eyeing the sword with undisguised fondness before a shadow crosses his face. “I’m the first hero, as far as we know. The first to wield her. I forged her in the sacred flames to give her the power to seal the darkness.”

“Woah,” Link whispers, eyes as round as Deku seeds. 

Slowly, Sky holds the hilt of the sword out towards Link who reaches for it tentatively with a little, shaking hand. His other hand is fisted in the grass, clinging tight as though to keep himself grounded. When Link’s hand closes around the sword, a familiar twinkling sound - like particles of magic clashing together - rushes up the blade. Time feels the noise in his teeth.

Sky places his hand on top of Link’s and smiles. “Welcome, Hero of the Wild.”

Time’s first thought is that it suits him. His second is that Link - Wild - has all but curled in on himself, shying away from the sword with a manic look in his eye. 

“Alright?” Twilight asks gently, making an aborted move to touch Wild’s shoulder before pulling his hand back and deliberately setting it in his lap. 

Wild shakes his head briskly and offers the group a small, unconvincing smile. “Fine. I just felt- it doesn’t matter.”

Sky looks awkwardly towards Time, eyes darting around at the others before he clears his throat and continues.

“A few months ago, portals started to appear and we were slowly brought together across time. At first, we weren’t sure why but then the infected monsters started showing up. They bleed black blood.”

At this, Wild’s head shoots up.

“You’ve seen them,” Time guesses and Wild nods.

“We think Hylia brought us together to figure out why it’s happening. So we’re asking you, as a hero, to come with us and help us understand what’s infecting the monsters and keep people safe,” Sky finishes strong, as always. He’s had quite a bit of practice at this, after all. He’s certainly improved his pitch a lot since he first tried to talk Time into coming with him all those months ago.

“I can’t,” Wild says, making everyone freeze almost comically as he stands up and begins strapping on his weapons. “Ganon still has my friends. I have to try to save them.”

For a brief moment, Time feels like he might have glitched out of reality.

“Ganon’s still around?” Twilight asks in surprise. “You haven’t sealed him yet?”

Wild bristles. “I’m not completely useless,” he snarls, viciously tightening one of the leather straps across his chest, pulling his weapons snug against his back. “Ganon’s gone but he did a lot of damage. I’ve got a lot to make up to the people here, starting with my friends. I’m not going with you. Leave me alone.”

Before anyone can make a move to stop him, Wild disappears in a swirling vortex of blue light. 

“Well, fuck,” Legend says.

Time has to agree.  _ Well fuck, indeed. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shoutout to SilvermistAnimeLover for coining the phrase "like particles of magic clashing together" when i asked the discord how to describe the sound of fi speaking in ss. poetry in motion y'all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is not the shakespearean masterpiece i envisioned but it IS complete and on time so!! i definitely took some creative liberties with the botw map and other things but hey sometimes the story needs non-accurate map dynamics, okay?

When Wild’s body reforms itself into the world, he feels his knees give out beneath him. His heart is hammering in his chest, tears stinging his in eyes as he remembers the feeling of touching that damn sword. It felt- he barely knows how to describe it. It felt like knowledge, like the light of understanding after a lifetime of darkness. And he hates it.

He remembers being dragged to the king after being injured in his training with the other knights, remembers the king towering over him, a manifestation of everything he feared. He remembers the king’s voice, smooth and dangerous. 

_ “Legend says that an ancient voice resonates inside that sword on your back. Can you hear it yet...hero?” _

Wild gasps out a sob, curling up as small as he can. It’s not fair. The moment he’d taken hold of the sword, he’d felt an innate knowledge of his own destiny like he’d never felt before. He knew, for the first time, that he was worthy. Why couldn’t the sword have told him that 100 years ago when he was struggling against his father and the king and all those soldiers who told him they should have been the one to pull the sword, not him? She clearly  _ could  _ speak to him, so why hadn’t she?

A childish part of him wants to hurl the sword into the ocean but the memory of Sky’s fond eyes as he beheld it makes that idea less appealing. Besides, he supposes the sword has given him one good thing - a new name. 

“Wild,” he whispers to himself, tasting the contours of the name on his tongue. 

It fits in all the ways Link never did, makes him feel free in all the ways  _ Link  _ felt like a burden. The name of the hero, the name of destiny and responsibility and-

He takes a deep breath. And then he frowns. 

He’s at the top of the Woodland Tower even though he distinctly remembers tapping the shrine in the heart of Korok Forest. Confused, he pulls out his slate but what he finds only makes him even more confused. The little yellow arrow that signifies the slate’s current position is currently in the middle of the lost woods, right where he expected to be. He taps the shrine again. Nothing happens.

_ Great,  _ he thinks.  _ Now this thing’s broken. Just what I need.  _

He tucks the slate back onto his belt and heaves a deep sigh. His legs are a little wobbly when he stands up and his chest feels full and achy like he might burst into tears again at any moment. He does his best to push that feeling down and pulls out his paraglider, raced to the edge of the tower - and jumps.

~

“It looked like he could only teleport to those shrine things, right?” Wind asks somewhat desperately. “Maybe we could ask about a map that shows where they are.”

“There could be hundreds of those things for all we know,” Twilight counters with a sigh. “Even if there were only a few, this place is huge. There’s no telling how long it would take us to reach them all.”

Wind scowls and Hyrule reaches over to squeeze his shoulder. It’s difficult having every idea you present immediately shot down and they’re all starting to get frustrated.

“I’m going to ask the stable manager,” Time says. “Maybe he’ll be able to point us in the right direction.”

Wind lets out an almighty sigh and flops onto his back on the grass. “This sucks,” he proclaims, and nobody argues.

Hyrule, already antsy with sitting still for too long, trails after Time.

“Oh, ‘fraid not, son,” the stable manager is saying with a cheerful laugh. “That kid’s a law unto himself. Could be halfway across the desert for all I know. He hasn’t boarded his horse with us in a long time.”

Time thanks the man for his supremely unhelpful information and sets his sights on the giant, accordion-playing bird Wild had been talking to when they arrived. Hyrule scrambles after him and flashes his best smile (the one Legend says makes him look like a prime conman target). Somehow, he doesn’t feel Time’s usual gruff approach is going to work here.

“Excuse me,” he says before Time can get a word in.

The bird pauses his tune to offer the pair a warm smile. Friendly. Okay, Hyrule can work with this.

“What can I do for you, young one?” he asks kindly, looking Hyrule up and down before his eyes drift to Time. If he’s phased by Time’s impressive glare, he doesn’t show it. Before Hyrule can answer his question, however, he speaks again. “If I were a betting rito, I’d wager you plan to ask me about Link, hm?”

“Yes, sir,” Hyrule says politely. “Our story is somewhat difficult to explain but it’s important that we find him again, for his safety and for the safety of Hyrule.”

The rito frowns. “What’s your favourite food, traveller?”

Well, that was unexpected. 

Despite his best efforts, the smile slips from Hyrule’s face and he feels his features morph into a look of confusion. He exchanges a glance with Time who is looking similarly confused and also slightly angry. Then again, maybe that’s just his face.

“Um, I’m not sure,” Hyrule says. The rito’s eyes narrow minutely and Hyrule abruptly realises that there is a wrong answer to this question. “That soup we had last night was the best thing I’ve eaten in ages. I think it might be that.”

Kass’s gaze doesn’t soften but it does, thankfully, drift to Time.

“Rice balls,” Time says and the serious way he says it almost has Hyrule doubled over laughing. 

Thankfully, they don’t appear to have condemned themselves to death with their food preferences and Kass relaxes.

“My apologies,” he says with a nod. “Even with the Calamity gone, Hyrule remains a dangerous place. One can never be too careful.”

Hyrule nods like he understands. He doesn’t.

“So,” Hyrule says awkwardly when Kass’s searching eyes refuse to leave Time’s face. “Do you know where Link might be going? It’s really important that we find him as soon as possible.”

Kass is still looking at Time when he says, “I’d like to play you a song.”

Before either can protest that they really don’t have time for this, the rito begins to play. As the first notes ring in the air, Time’s entire body becomes as still as a statue. Then, with a soft, warbling voice, the rito begins to sing.

_ The hero and the princess - hand in hand - _ _  
_ _ Have brought the light back to this land. _

_ But the hero’s quest is not yet done. _ _  
_ _ There is a task for more than one. _

The others have begun to join them now but Hyrule barely notices, utterly mesmerised by the rito’s voice.

_ Hylia unites her scattered children, _ _  
_ _ Each no more a lonely pilgrim. _

_ For now they unify as nine, _ _  
_ _ Their destinies henceforth entwined. _

_ Heroes of Legend, of Hyrule’s prime, _ _  
_ _ Of Wind and Warriors, of Wilds and Time, _

_ A hero torn from Skyloft brusque, _ _  
_ _ Four heroes one, a sacred dusk. _

_ And so it has been now foretold -  _ _  
_ _ The return of heroes of old. _

The rito finishes the song with a dramatic flourish and Hyrule finds himself feeling distinctly weak at the knees. He can’t drag his eyes away from the rito who is nonchalantly packing up his accordion like he hasn’t just exposed their entire story in seven couplets. 

“Zora’s Domain is only a few days’ travel from here,” the rito says casually, either unaware or unbothered by eight pairs of suspicious eyes staring at him. “I’ll be heading there myself shortly in my journey to complete my late teacher’s final ballad.”

Hyrule has so many questions but all of them are stuck in his throat and it feels like he might choke.

“If you stick to the path, you should reach the next stable by nightfall,” the rito continues in that same offhanded way. 

“Zora’s Domain,” Hyrule croaks, twisting his hands together to keep them from shaking. That’s where he’s going, isn’t it?”

“I wouldn’t know anything about that,” the rito says firmly as he straps his instrument to his waist with a flourish. “I’m merely a travelling bard. I don’t pretend to understand the whims of the hero.”

With that, the rito nods his head in farewell and starts towards the open fields where he breaks into a run and soars into the air much more gracefully than his size would suggest. Hyrule stares after him, noting vaguely that he does at least seem to be travelling roughly in line with the path he’d pointed out to them. Hyrule has no idea if that’s a good thing or not.

“What…” Four starts but Wind beats him to it.

“What the everliving fuck just happened?”

~

Two days after a rather thorough crying session in the Great Deku Tree’s navel, Wild finds himself soaking wet at the top of a waterfall with two trials down and a bad headache. He can’t even find it in himself to be embarrassed that he dropped a giant metal block on his head in that last shrine. He’s too busy being cold and sore.

One glance at the sky tells him he has about an hour at most before he’ll have to contend with stalmonsters. He casts a longing look down towards Zora’s Domain, trying to keep his thoughts from wandering to the warm, comfortable beds at the inn. With a sigh, he pulls up the map on the slate instead and deliberately doesn’t look at the shrine that could take him almost right to the inn’s front door. 

After the incident with the Woodland Tower (and an ill-advised attempt to warp to Zora’s Domain which had seen him having to walk from the shrine near Tarrey Town after the slate had overshot the mark), he’s resolved to use more conventional methods of travel which, naturally, means he’s completely exhausted. Not to mention his arms are aching from trying to hold those blocks steady with the magnesis rune and he doesn’t trust himself not to plummet to his doom if he tries to glide down.

So, walking it is. 

He makes it to the edge of Toto Lake without incident and quickly sets up camp, striking the flint with a shaky grasp on his lizal boomerang. His whole body feels heavy as he flops back on the grass and he falls asleep without bothering to change out of his sodden zora armour, too exhausted to care.

~

“Let’s get to higher ground, get a better view of the area,” Legend mutters under his breath, refolding his arms even tighter in an attempt to retain just a smidge more warmth. “What moron thought that was a good idea?”

“You did,” Hyrule murmurs back cheekily, looking far too cheerful given the circumstances. 

Legend glares at him. 

“Yes, I’m sure it was you,” Hyrule goes on with a grin, furrowing his brow in an impression of Legend’s most menacing frown and lowering his voice to a growl. “We’re going in circles. Let’s climb that mountain over there and figure out where we are.”

It’s a terrible impression when all is said and done but Legend can’t deny that he  _ did  _ say that. 

“I’m pretty sure there was at least one fuck word in there,” he says moodily.

Hyrule smiles. It’s a soft, fond smile that Legend is always surprised to see directed at him and he’s so thrown off by the sight of it that he doesn’t even notice Hyrule handing him something until it’s already clutched in Legend’s fist. It’s some sort of bronze jewellery with a beautiful ruby set into the centre.

“I think it’s magic. Should keep you warm,” Hyrule says.

Legend feels warmth rush up his arm as soon as the ruby makes contact with his hand and shivers. 

“Where’d you get this?” He asks, eyes narrowing suspiciously.

Hyrule shrugs. “Found it in a chest half buried behind the stable.”

Legend is certain he feels some of his hairs turning grey. “Tell me you weren’t this casual about wearing random magical items during your journey.”

Hyrule gives him a grin that’s bordering on feral. 

“You never stopped to think this might be cursed?” Legend asks with a frown. 

“It’s not cursed.”

“But how do you know?”

Hyrule smirks. “I just do.”

If his fingers weren’t so damn cold, Legend might have strangled him. Still, Hyrule has never actually been wrong about magical items before and he is fucking freezing so Legend shoves the damn tiara on his head and deliberately does not find the warmth comforting. Hyrule, however, has been spending a bit too much time with him and has become an expert in the art of being a little shit.

“Warmer now, grandma?” He asks with casual innocence, ignoring Legend’s incensed spluttering. “Well, we can’t all be hardened travellers like me.” 

Legend isn’t ashamed to admit that he considers singing the ends of Hyrule’s hair with his firerod.

“Guys!” Wind yells. “I think I see it!”

Legend tears his eyes away from his potential tinder to find Wind standing a ways ahead, waving excitedly down at them.

“How does that kid climb mountains faster than us?” Warriors mutters incredulously and probably to himself. “He’s spent most of his life on a boat.”

When he reaches the peak, Legend looks out across the water to what he has to assume is Zora’s Domain judging by the giant fish structure in the middle.

“Looks like zora architecture to me,” Time says.

“Brilliant. How do we get down there?” Four asks.

Wind deflates. “I have no idea.”

“Looks like rain soon,” Twilight adds, surveying the grey sky with a frown. “We can’t scale a sheer cliff when it’s wet.”

“Maybe Wind and I could glide down and ask someone to help us?” Sky suggests.

“I don’t have enough magic to make it that far,” Wind says with a shake of his head. “Besides, how would we even explain where we are?”

“Hey, come check this out!” Hyrule shouts from behind a small stone plateau. 

Legend rolls his eyes and briefly scolds himself for not noticing Hyrule wandering off  _ again _ before heading over to join him. Hyrule gestures towards a strange, metal object with a similar look to the shrine where they’d first met Wild. There are some clear differences, though. For one, it’s moving. Not much, but parts of it are swivelling back and forth lazily. Legend takes a step closer to get a better look only to be stopped by Twilight’s hand on his shoulder.

“Careful, we don’t know what that thing does,” he says under his breath.

Before Legend can protest, a red searchlight catches them in its beam and a feeling of dread washes over him as he slowly looks up. There’s another one of those things above them but this one is flying. Legend can see the propeller holding it up but somehow it’s making no noise. Well, it  _ wasn’t  _ making any noise until a red target appeared on Hyrule’s chest with a threatening set of beeps.

“Shit, it’s going to fire!” Legend realises aloud, starting towards Hyrule who at least has the sense to pull out his shield though Legend doubts it’ll do much good.

But the thing - creature? - never gets the chance to fire because there’s a great, metallic clang and a burst of blue light explodes from the side of the metal casing. 

“It’s Wild!” Four shouts.

Legend doesn’t even have a chance to feel relieved about that because the metal monster has set its sights on Wild who is aiming his bow right at it. 

“Going down!” Wild yells as he releases an arrow.

Things seem to move in slow motion as Legend watches the glowing blue arrowhead lodge itself in the monster’s eye, sending the beast sparking and whirring and, to Legend’s horror, falling out of the damn sky. He barely thinks when he lunges forward to pull Hyrule and Twilight out of the path of the monster’s fall, knocking all three of them to the ground in his panic.

“Hylia above,” Twilight breathes as the monster crashes to the ground right where they’d been standing, springs and screws spewing out of the hole in its casing. “What is that thing?”

“There are more!” Wild shouts as a second flying death machine appears from behind another of the grassy plateaus. Wild takes it out with a direct hit to the eye. “You have to go!”

“Like hell, kid,” Time growls, sword already in hand. “How do we help?”

“You don’t,” Wild snarls viciously, face red with fury. The dried blood staining his temple only serves to make him look even more manic. “I have to do this myself or my friend might be stuck in that fucking Sheikah beast forever. If I lose her because of you interfering bastards, I swear to Hylia I’ll kill you myself. Stay out of my way!”

Legend can only watch in awe as Wild takes out the final flying monster with another of those magic arrows - one hit kill straight to the eye. Only the grounded one on the hill is left. Wild reaches for his quiver and curses loudly when he finds it empty and Legend’s heart jumps into his mouth. Can those things even be killed without special arrows?

It’s at this moment Legend makes peace with going prematurely grey because Wild jumps straight into the monster’s line of vision and pulls out a shield that looks like it’s on its last legs. There’s no way that thing could hold up against a particularly determined pigeon looking for seeds. It can’t possibly stop a laser.

Why is Hylia determined to make him watch this kid die?

Legend is barely breathing. He twitches nervously as the creature plants its target in the centre of Wild’s forehead and tries to remind himself that Wild is not a kid. He can handle himself. He knows what he’s doing. 

But the targeted beeping speeds up as Wild lifts his shield in front of his face, feet planted firmly in a defensive stance. Even from this distance, Legend can see Wild’s arms trembling, his chest heaving with terrified breaths. If Legend were the praying type…

There’s a single screeching noise as the beeps reach their peak and the monster fires. Legend watches in utter disbelief as Wild parries his shield at the last moment and sends the laser shooting back in the direction it came, landing it straight in the creature’s eye and killing it stone dead. 

For a moment, the only sound comes in the form of Wild’s ragged breathing. He’s still holding his parry position, shield thrust out to the side as he watches the monster spark and shatter until it’s nothing but a lifeless hunk of metal. When he finally looks back to the group, his pupils are blown huge, giving him a wild look to match his name. 

“Hey,” Sky says softly, taking a tiny step towards Wild and dropping to one knee. He slowly raises one hand out towards the trembling kid and Legend doesn’t have to see his face to know it’s full of that typical Sky gentleness. “It’s alright. You did it. It’s over, hm?”

Wild nods slowly, eyes fixed on Sky like he’s looking for something to ground him. 

“Come on,” Sky says, beckoning him closer. “Let’s all sit down and get patched up, yeah? That’s a nasty cut you’ve got there. Let us take a look?”

Just as Wild looks like he’s about to give in, maybe take Sky’s hand and let himself be calmed, an ungodly cacophony sounds from behind them. The sound is an unsettling mix of human and machine, pained roaring mixed with the horrible grinding sound of metal pushing against metal that sets Legend’s teeth on edge. Legend turns, hands clamped over his ears, and only just manages to stop himself from shrieking when he sees an enormous, elephant-like machine throwing a fit in the too-near distance.

“Holy shit,” Wind whispers.

“Wild!”

Sky’s voice drags Legend out of his fear just in time to see Wild throwing himself off the edge of the cliff  _ towards the giant hell machine.  _

And Legend just can’t help it. He passes the fuck out before he even sees Sky jump after him.

~

Sky doesn’t catch up with Wild when he lands the first time or even the second time because the kid just runs full pelt to the next cliff edge before he’s in the air again and Sky...well, historically speaking he’s not fast. When Wild lands for the third time, however, it’s right next to that menacing metal contraption that looks so much like the things they just saw him fight and Sky finds himself possessed by an impossible burst of speed. With a final lunge, he catches Wild’s arm and holds fast.

“Get off!” Wild shrieks and Sky realises there are tears streaming down his face. He also realises that the spots of red on his cheeks Sky had earlier mistaken for fury or perhaps exertion are almost definitely something else.

“You’re sick,” he says, reaching forward with his free hand to touch Wild’s face. 

The kid/not-kid flinches away but even that movement is pathetic. Sure enough, Wild’s face is burning and Sky can feel the heat radiating through his sleeve where Sky has him by the arm. He’s still struggling to get out of Sky’s grip but his movements are sluggish and uncoordinated so it’s not much of a struggle to pull him close and pin him in a hug.

“Wild, please calm down,” Sky says, dropping to his knees so he can pull Wild’s entire body against his to better prevent escape. The grass here is wet from a recent shower but Sky barely registers the damp seeping through to his skin. “You’re sick and you’re injured. There’s no way I’m letting you go fight something the size of a mountain like this.”

“Let go,” Wild hiccups pitifully against his shoulder. “I have to save her.”

“Not like this,” Sky says firmly, risking moving one hand up to cup the back of Wild’s head. He’s fairly confident in his ability to hold on to a feverish child with one arm and the poor kid needs a little comfort. “You’re going to get yourself killed.”

Wild only cries harder. His arms stop trying to push Sky away and instead wrap around him, fingers digging into Sky’s tunic with surprising strength. He’s still talking but his voice is so obscured with tears that Sky can only pick up the odd word here and there. When he’s certain Wild isn’t planning another escape, Sky loosens his grip just enough to sit down and pull the sobbing child into his lap. Wild latches on again immediately and Sky’s heart breaks for him.

Right now, with Wild clinging to him like this, Sky can’t quite believe he’s so much older than he looks. He supposes it’s the fever addling his brain and pushing his emotions into overdrive but the way Wild is acting is so painfully childlike. Sky can’t stop himself from pressing a soft kiss into Wild’s unruly hair.

When Wild’s sobs finally settle into sniffles and soft coughs, Sky rests his cheek atop Wild’s head and sighs. 

“You ready to let somebody take a look at you?” He asks quietly, giving Wild a gentle squeeze.

Wild coughs lightly against Sky’s neck and croaks the same thing he’d said over and over again already. “I have to save her.”

“Save who?” Sky asks, fighting to keep himself from adding an affectionate nickname. Wild has made it clear to Twilight several times that he doesn’t appreciate being treated like a child and Sky doubts he’ll get anywhere with him if he does. “Your friend?”

Wild nods miserably. 

“She’s trapped in that elephant thing?” Sky guesses, earning another nod.

“It’s a divine beast,” Wild whispers, drying his face with the back of his wrist. “When...when the Calamity struck, it trapped her inside. We thought she’d died but…”

Suddenly this whole thing makes a horrible amount of sense. “You think she might be alive. That’s what those trials were for? To save her?”

Wild’s lip quivers and his face scrunches up as he nods.

Sky sighs. “Alright, I understand why you were so upset and I’m sorry I wouldn’t listen to you,” he says, offering Wild an apologetic smile. “I still don’t think this is a good idea but...if I help you save your friend, will you please let me take you to a healer?”

For a moment, Sky thinks Wild might refuse but that little blond head starts nodding so vigorously that Sky worries he’ll give himself a concussion. Before Sky can grab hold of him again, Wild wiggles out of his lap and Sky is terrified he’s going to run off again. But he needn’t have worried. Because Wild helps Sky to his feet and, together, they enter the divine beast. 

(Needless to say, it comes as a bit of a shock to Sky to find a young Zora woman passed out on the floor.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Legend says that an ancient voice resonates inside that sword on your back."  
> Legend: um


	4. Chapter 4

Sky is not a commander and he’s not sure he ever wants to be. That position is better suited to Time or Twilight who both exude the same calm authority that Sky thinks it must be genetic. Sky is not a commander but he feels something in him take over when Wild rips his arm free and sprints towards the zora girl, falling to his knees with heart-wrenching sobs tearing through his tiny body. Something in him takes charge.

“Let’s get her into the water,” he says with a confidence he doesn’t quite understand. He doesn’t have zora in his own world, after all, so why should he know what to do? He only knows the girl is zora because she looks so similar to the race he’d glimpsed in Twilight’s world in the search for the hero.

Wild wipes his face shakily with his sleeve and nods. He slips his hands under the girl’s arms while Sky takes hold of her ankles and they slowly manoeuvre her into the shallow water. Sky is relieved to find that the ground slopes down into the water, making it easy to lay the young zora down while keeping her head exposed. Sky isn’t sure exactly how zora breathe but he can’t bring himself to shove her head under and Wild doesn’t make any move to correct him.

“Wild,” Sky says gently. 

He feels his blood freeze in his veins when Wild looks up at him, eyes filled with desperation and an alarming degree of trust. That look makes Sky feel like he’s holding a baby bird in his hands and one wrong move could snap its neck. He takes a deep breath. 

“What’s her name?”

Wild swallows shakily. “Mipha,” he whispers, so gently it’s almost like a prayer. 

“Mipha,” Sky repeats. “I’m sure she’ll be very happy to see you when she wakes up.”

Sky is very careful to say ‘when’ and not ‘if’.

“I should get help,” Wild mumbles. He pushes himself to his feet, wobbling precariously towards the water before he starts towards the door. 

“Help’s on its way, Wild,” Sky says firmly. “This thing made an impressive racket earlier. I’m sure everyone in Hyrule heard it. Someone will be coming.”

Sky watches Wild consider this, still swaying on his feet all the while. Waist deep in water and unwilling to let the zora girl drown, all Sky is sure of is that, somehow, he has to get Wild to stay.

“Maybe you should help me instead,” he says, doing his best to look confused. “I...I don’t actually have zora back home. I don’t want to hurt her more by trying to help.”

_ Gotcha. _

Reluctantly, Wild shuffles back over to the pool and kneels down heavily just before the water’s edge, crawling until he’s sitting on the slope next to Mipha’s head. One little hand comes to settle on her headfin and Sky is again struck by how tiny this new hero really is. 

A ripple startles Sky out of these thoughts and he looks down to see Mipha’s eyelids fluttering impatiently and Wild staring anxiously at her with wide, glassy eyes. Mipha makes a small noise in the back of her throat, a soft rasping groan that betrays her condition. While she doesn’t appear to be physically injured (though Sky is basing this assumption purely on the fact Wild isn’t trying to bandage anything) it’s clear she’s been through some kind of ordeal. Her face is lined with exhaustion and the soft noises she keeps making tell him she’s in pain.

Then she looks up. Her eyes are squinted almost shut against the glowing blue lights of the inner chambers but she’s awake and, by all accounts, aware. Her lips move and she makes a rasping noise which has Wild fumbling with that magic brick of his. A small glass bottle of golden liquid materialises in his hand and he struggles to uncork it with shaking fingers. It’s mere moments before Sky takes pity on him and gently eases the bottle out of his hands, opens it swiftly, and holds it carefully to Mipha’s lips. She takes a small sip, then another, then another, before Sky pulls the bottle away, afraid she might make herself ill.

“Link,” she whispers, one hand twitching weakly towards Wild. 

Wild reaches into the water and slips his little hand into hers, tears brimming in his eyes. It’s a private moment that’s full of emotion and Sky feels so intensely guilty for intruding on it that he has to look away. He looks down into the water, noticing a metal chest submerged in its depths, lid ajar and no doubt filled with nothing but water. Chests just like it had helped him immensely on his own journey. He wonders if it was in the water when Wild found it and how he got it out. Did he swim down and drag it back to the surface with the help of power bracelets? Or maybe he had magic able to summon it from the depths?

Seeing this so-called ‘divine beast’ has awakened a deep curiosity within Sky that he suspects is universal among their group of heroes. He doesn’t know if it’s part of the hero’s spirit or if Hylia simply chooses those already inclined towards adventure but Sky is filled with a desperate need to  _ know.  _ He wants to explore every inch of this creature, wants to solve its puzzles and unlock its secrets. He wants to play.

But he can’t. Because Wild is valiantly fighting back tears like he never expected to be so lucky and it hurts Sky’s heart to think Wild went through that trial up on the mountain not knowing if he’d even get to see her again. Thankfully, he doesn’t have much time to follow this train of thought because there’s a commotion outside the entryway and a squadron of zora pour into the beast without so much as a warning.

Instinctively, Sky throws himself in front of Wild and reaches for the sword on his back. It takes a moment to register that they’re not in any danger. The zora must be peaceful if Wild is friends with one, after all. Sky tries to remind himself that he’s not fighting a demon in a friendly form anymore. 

(Except he is, isn’t he? No time to rest. Always more to do. The hero never sleeps.)

“Link?”

Sky spots a crimson zora of impressive build stepping out from the crowd. He’s wearing a silver chestplate and carrying an ornate spear with two sharp points at either end of a crescent moon. His face is full of the same careful scepticism Wild had carried with him into the chamber, hardly daring to believe his friend was alive. 

“Sidon!” Wild shouts, jumping up from behind Sky and racing over to the zora - Sidon - with impressive speed. 

“Link?” Sidon asks, brows furrowed as he looks between Wild and Sky. He lets out a little  _ oof  _ of surprise as Wild barrels into his legs, giving him a quick hug before he pulls back and grabs his hand, all in a split second. “What…”

“Come on, please. You have to hurry,” Wild mutters, growing increasingly breathless as he drags Sidon over to the pool.

The moment Sidon sees Mipha, he stops in his tracks and Wild is jolted off balance by the surprise stop. It’s only Sky’s quick reflexes that keep him from taking a nosedive into the water. Wild lets out a sound somewhere between a whine and a groan and rests his burning forehead flush with Sky’s neck. Sky holds him close while the adrenaline of caring for his friend seems to drain out of him in a heartbeat.

“It’s alright now,” Sky whispers, rocking him gently from side to side. “It’s all gonna be okay.”

“Prince Sidon?” says a voice. One of the zora soldiers. 

The zora prince’s legs wobble but he lowers himself to the ground with admirable stability all the same. “Sister,” he breathes. “Can it be?”

Silence hangs in the air for an agonising moment until Mipha, weak as she is, opens her eyes and looks right at her brother. And smiles.

~

When Legend wakes, the first thing he thinks about is Wild. Well, that’s not strictly true. The first thing he thinks is that his head hurts and then he tries to remember  _ why  _ his head hurts and then he thinks about Wild jumping off yet another cliff. So, more accurately, the third thing Legend thinks about when he wakes is Wild.

“Stupid f’kin’ kid,” he groans, squeezing his eyes shut tighter against an unexpected burst of light.

“Yeah, you’re pretty stupid,” Hyrule’s voice says and Legend cracks an eye open to find that the source of the light is Hyrule’s hands, glowing green with healing magic. 

Legend blinks. “What the fuck are you doing?” he growls. “Save that for someone who needs it.”

“Someone with a concussion, maybe?” Twilight asks lightly and Legend cranes his neck to see the others sitting not far off around a pile of sticks Four is trying to turn into a fire.

“You didn’t hit your head when you passed out,” Hyrule says, a small furrow between his brows but Legend doesn’t know if that’s out of concern for him or because he’s overexerting himself trying to heal some superficial wound. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I didn’t even feel it,” Legend says. He’s said that before but this time it has the added bonus of being completely true. 

This doesn’t stop Hyrule from giving him a knowing look, though.

“No wonder, with a skull as thick as yours,” Warriors snarks from somewhere unseen but Legend is positive he sounds just a little bit relieved.

Legend frowns harder at Hyrule and channels his energy into lifting a hand to catch one of Hyrule’s. It’s like an ice block which tells Legend that it’s definitely time for Hyrule to stop this pointless healing session.

“Hey,” he says softly, propping himself up on one elbow and catching Hyrule’s eye. “I’m really okay. I promise.”

Hyrule holds his gaze for a moment, searching his eyes for deceit (Legend doesn’t think Hyrule can actually  _ sense  _ lies but he does have an uncanny knack for knowing when he’s being lied to) before finally looking away.

“Okay,” he concedes at last, tucking his hands into his tunic to warm them. He pauses for a moment and then sighs. “Sky went after him but we lost sight of them pretty quick. Looked like they were headed to that mechanical thing.”

Legend groans, flopping heavily back down on his back. “This kid’s gonna be the death of me.”

“I thought that was my job,” Hyrule says with a wry smile.

“You’ve worn me down but that little gremlin is gonna push me over the edge,” Legend grumbles back. “Anyway, shouldn’t we be going after them?”

Hyrule shrugs. “You were hurt. And Time thinks it’s best we stay put. Sky and Wild know we’re here and Wild knows the way. It’s best we don’t wander off.”

Damn Time and his reasonable decisions; Legend wants to follow them and slap some sense into that kid. Or hug some sense into him. Is that a thing?

“Anyone there?” A voice shouts. 

Everyone is immediately on their feet, weapons at the ready. This is when Legend notices he’s not wearing his boots. Why Hyrule had to take off his boots to heal his head wound, Legend will likely never understand. 

“Stand down!” Another voice. Legend can vaguely make out the shape of what looks like a small shark over Time’s shoulder. “We come at the request of the Champion of Hyrule.”

“Link sent you?” Warriors asks cautiously. 

There’s some sort of silent communication that passes between the group that Legend isn’t privy to but they start to lower their weapons and that’s good enough for him. Time is the most paranoid bastard he’s ever met; if he’s willing to put down his sword for these strangers then Legend is too.

As the group parts to let Legend and Hyrule join them, Legend sees the owner of the voice for the first time. It’s a zora, no doubt about that, and Legend is thoroughly relieved to see all the characteristics of a sea zora, even down to the shark-like fin covering the zora’s head. He’s been tense with uncertainty ever since they set out for the domain, worried they might be heading into river zora territory. It’s a sigh of relief to know he can stop being on his toes all the time.

“My name is Bazz,” says the zora with a slight bow. “Master Link asked that we bring you to the domain to collect your friend.”

“We’d be grateful for an escort,” Time says diplomatically.

Bazz surveys Time for a moment, eyes drifting round the rest of the group before he nods, satisfied.

“Follow me.”

~

Zora’s Domain is beautiful, there’s no denying that. Everything glows with a soft blue light from the bridges to the high, ornate ceilings. Sky catches a brief glimpse of a beautiful statue in the courtyard below the throne room but he has only a moment to marvel at the skill of the sculptor before he’s whisked away to the medical bay with Wild quiet and still in his arms. Wild had fallen asleep not long after they left Vah Ruta, wrapped up in Sky’s sailcloth to stem his shivering. When he showed no signs of waking after they arrived, Sky has gently coaxed a potion down his throat and settled down next to Mipha’s healing pool with Wild in his lap.

The zora prince is sitting across from them but Sky hasn’t gotten much in the way of conversation out of him. He has eyes only for his sister. The water around Mipha glows a ghostly green with the combined power of the two healers attending her and she’s looking healthier by the hour. Wild, on the other hand, seems much the same. 

Sky sighs softly and gives the little body in his lap a squeeze. Wild cuddles closer, pushing his face into Sky’s chest. 

Time passes and the healers leave. Sky starts to worry for the others but Sidon assures them that Bazz will ensure their safe arrival. 

Sidon is a puzzle. He speaks like a prince but carries himself like an excited child. Something about him had looked out of place in military uniform though Sky wonders if it’s just that he’s so much larger than the other zora soldiers. Sidon’s words are carefully reassuring but the tension he carries in his body does not fit Sky’s image of a royal. He’s too...open.

“Thank you,” Sidon says, smiling warmly at the healers as they leave. 

One places a hand on his shoulder in a gesture of familiarity which Sky as no doubt would have been inappropriate among Hylian royalty. 

Sidon turns his gaze on Sky, lingering briefly on Wild’s sleeping form before meeting Sky’s eye. “And thank you for helping my sister and my friend. I fear I will be forever in your debt.”

“Not at all, your highness,” Sky says with a nod. “Any friend of Link’s is a friend of mine. Anyone would have done the same.”

“I’m not sure that’s true but I do like to believe the best in people,” Sidon says quietly with another glance at Wild. “When Ruta threatened our domain, Link came to help us. He aided us without hope or payment or concern for the animosity he faced from some of the older zora. They remember the time before the Calamity, when Link…”

Sidon looks down at his sister again, a fond smile playing on his lips. “Link and I were childhood friends. We played together in the Domain and no doubt drove my dear sister to distraction. Such reckless children. We were always getting into trouble together.”

“I have a friend like that too,” Sky says, smiling. “She’s been a terrible influence on me ever since we were children.”

Sidon considers this and, when he next looks at Sky, his face is unexpectedly drawn and serious. It’s so similar to the look he wore when he gazed down at his sister on the floor of Vah Ruta that Sky feels a jolt of anxiety in his stomach.

“Your friend,” Sidon says slowly. “You grew up together, made memories together. She knows the secrets you told her as a child. Link- well, it’s a little more complicated.”

Sky swallows. “Something happened?”

“The Calamity happened,” Sidon says bitterly and Sky bites his tongue. “It took my sister and my friend. He doesn’t remember me, not like I remember him. I’m afraid that-”

“That Mipha won’t remember you either?”

Sidon gasps like Sky’s words have cut him. Part of Sky regrets being so blunt but he’s never really been one for tact. Time is the diplomat, not him. He’s never really had to moderate his tone for royalty the way Time has. In the end, he’s not much better than Wind when it comes to blurting out every thought he’s ever had.

“I think she will,” Sky goes on quickly. “She recognised Wi- Link back at Vah Ruta.”

“She did?” Sidon asks softly. “Then maybe there is hope after all.”

Before long, the sky begins to darken and Sidon offers to take them to the royal guest chambers but Sky politely declines, opting instead to relax against a nearby pillar. Wild makes some soft noises of displeasure at being jostled but he settles again almost immediately. Sky doesn’t expect to fall asleep - though, given his track record, he probably should have - but he wakes up to Twilight calling his name. 

“Hey, Sky, wake up,” Twilight says as Sky blinks groggily up at him. He groans and Twilight shoots him a grin. “Good to see you were so worried about us.”

Sky frowns, quite suddenly realising he’s missing the now familiar weight of a small child. He sits upright so quickly he almost headbutts Twilight in the face. 

“Where’s Wild?” He tries to ask but his mouth is dry so it comes out raspy and slurred. 

Luckily, Twilight understands and nods towards Mipha’s pool where Wild is sandwiched between Warriors and Hyrule, still blanketed in Sky’s sailcloth and very slowly working his way through an apple.

“Is he alright? He had a fever so I gave him a potion,” Sky explains, still blinking the grit of sleep out of his eyes. 

“He’s fine,” Twilight says with a reassuring smile. “A little warm and he keeps dropping off every now and then but he’s fine. And the princess is fine too.”

Sky blinks.

“She wants to say thank you,” Twilight continues and Sky snaps to attention.

“She’s awake?”

When Sky looks over at the healing pool, he finds that Mipha is, indeed, awake. Awake and chatting, no less! Looking closer, Sky sees a second crimson zora head poking out of the pool and recognises the prince’s sharp, cheery grin. 

“Sure is,” Twilight grins, helping Sky to his feet. “Come say hi.”

It’s surreal, falling asleep with the feeling the world is falling into chaos and waking to such jarring resolution. Mere hours ago, the general atmosphere of the Domain had been one of shock and concern, even mourning for the potential loss of their princess. Nobody had been certain she would wake. Now, however, she’s behaving as if she were never on the brink of death in the first place.

Cautiously, Sky trails behind Twilight, making sure to keep on the balls of his feet in case this turns out to be a trick. But he has no choice but to throw caution to the wind when Sidon spots him and leaps out of the pool with a brilliant grin. Sky squeaks in surprise as the prince bends low, wraps his arms tight around Sky, and lifts him into a crushing hug. 

“Thank you, Hero of the Sky, for all you have done for us!” He shouts so loudly that Sky’s ears start ringing. “If you or your friends are ever in need of aid, you need only call upon the zora and we will be there!”

With this, Sidon finally releases him and Sky is too busy trying to find his balance again to be annoyed by the amused chuckles of his friends. Even Time is laughing freely at his plight. 

“Um…” is all Sky manages to say before the zora princess speaks up in a soft, teasing voice.

“Come now, Sidon, let the poor boy breathe,” she says, laughter twinkling in her voice. She looks at Sky. “I’d hug you myself but I’ve been unnecessarily forbidden from leaving the healing pool.”

She casts a faux annoyed glance at her brother who continues beaming at Sky, oblivious to his sister’s ire.

“Uh, that’s alright,” Sky mumbles. He’s totally at a loss for what the correct response is in this situation. Should he bow? Nobody else is bowing. 

“Sit down, Sky,” Legend drawls, smirking knowingly up at him. This is how Sky knows he’s blushing. “You’re looking all weak at the knees again.”

It’s then that Sky, Chosen Hero of Hylia, first holder of the hero’s spirit, forger of the master sword and almost-Knight of Skyloft, draws upon all of his experience and maturity - and sticks his tongue out at Legend.

“So,” says Wind cheerfully. “What’s for breakfast?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope y'all enjoyed this ahh! thank you all so much for reading and leaving such nice comments. i read them whenever i'm having a rough day at work through the week and they always perk me right up. thank you!! i'll see you wonderful lads next sunday <3
> 
> EDIT: i got some feedback that this story is a bit confusing so i'll quickly clarify some points here and try to make things clearer in the future and when i eventually get round to editing. 
> 
> \- wild was 8 when he was put into the shrine of resurrection so he is actually 8 years old  
> \- wild has accidentally convinced the gang that he's 100+ trapped in a kid's body  
> \- the reason some of the gang refer to him as "kid" is because they are having trouble reconciling his appearance with the "fact" that he's actually an old man in their view  
> \- also legend calls everybody "kid" because he's had the most adventures so he can totally get away with it (except with maybe time but i don't doubt he's tried at least once) and sky is a mom friend and kind of got sucked into "taking care of a a sick child" mode this chapter
> 
> sorry for being confusing! i have a terrible habit of overexplaining in my writing so i've been trying to get out of that but i think i've gone a bit too far the other way. thank you for the feedback!


End file.
